Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater. However, audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Three-dimensional (3D) image technologies for providing the audience with 3D images have recently been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and the audience wears glasses with polarizing filters such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, while these 3D technologies can provide the audience with 3D images, the audience just watches the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the degree of involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audience feels is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audience must wear the glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audience feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, a so-called “multi-projection system” which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on a single screen has been proposed. The “multi-projection system” refers to a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces (e.g., a screen, wall, etc.) are arranged around the auditorium and a unified image is reproduced on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus providing the audience with the three-dimensional effect and immersion. Moreover, a “multi-projection theater” refers to a theater in which the “multi-projection system” is constructed.
Meanwhile, in order to effectively operate the “multi-projection system”, it is necessary to effectively correct the images projected on the plurality of projection surfaces. The reason for this is that in the “multi-projection system”, a plurality of images, which are projected on the plurality of projection surfaces, not on a single projection surface, should be corrected in an integrated manner, and the correction method of the plurality of images should be changed to accommodate a change in the structure of the theater, which makes the image correction process very complex and increases the probability of errors.
Therefore, there is a need to develop technologies that can be helpful to the image correction process of the “multi-projection system”.
The present invention has been made based on the above technical background and also made in an effort to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide additional technical elements that cannot be easily invented by those skilled in the art.